Père Noël?
by senattitude12
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'il manque d'électricité, qu'il y a un voleur dans la maison et que c'est le réveillon de Noël? À vous de lire ce OS!


Père Noël !?

Nous sommes le 25 Décembre au soir 2054 et c'est Noël! Toute la famille ninja est là, les genins, les chunins, les jonins et tout le tralalala, au chalet de notre sensaï, Kakashi Hatake, vu que c'est lui qui a le plus gros chalet pour faire le party. C'est lui aussi qui nous dirige pendant les missions les plus compliquer dans notre équipe de trois : l'équipe 7. Mes coéquipiers, Naruto et Sasuke (que j'aime beaucoup), qui ont le même âge que moi, sois 14 ans, sont assis sur le canapé rouge velours avec moi. Tout est magique dans le temps de Noël, les sapins, les cadeaux, le souper qu'il y a avec tout ce beaux monde là, mais c'est trop ennuyeux pour une détective curieuse comme je suis. Je voudrais un peu plus d'action, ça c'est certain. Faut dire en plus que regarder Ino se pavaner et se vanter dans sa nouvelle robe est tout simplement plate à mourir, mais je vais y survivre (on va dire en tout cas!).

Il y a une panne d'électricité qui survient. Moi et ma grande gueule, je n'aurais jamais du souhaiter quelque chose d'excitent en ce jour de fête, je m'en mords déjà les doigts. Nous sommes tous supposer être dans le salon, mais des bruits de verre qui se cassent au sol, proviennent de la cuisine et il fait toujours aussi noir comme quand on a les yeux fermer! C'est la panique total dans la maison et Ino qui cri, Hinata qui pleure et les garçons qui ne font rien! Que de joyeuse fête pour moi!

Je tire la manche de mon ami.

-Sakura, où est-ce que tu m'emmène, me chuchote le petit blond.

-Écoute bien, il y a peut-être un vol dans la cuisine et la panne de courant est peut-être juste une diversion! Dis-je toute exciter de mon hypothèse.

-Arrête ta folie. C'est peut-être juste le chat, Mitaine! Est-ce que tu as mis ça dans ton carnet de note? Petite génie…

-Bien sur que non, Sasuke! Pour qui me prends-tu!?

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Dit-il avec un très long et gros soupir d'exaspération.

Ils me connaissent bien tous les deux qu'ils n'ont plus à ce posé des questions à mon sujet! Je suis une fille très énergique et qui en mène large de tout bord, tout côté. Je me considère tout à fait différente des autres filles et ça me conviens très bien (Faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une fille détective ou apprenti, pour être plus juste, essayer de découvrir un mystère cacher!). Bref, tout ça pour dire que si ils viennent avec moi, c'est une autre aventure qui s'annonce pour eux, bande de chanceux je vous dis (C'est plus ironique la manière donc je le disais! xD!).

Nous sommes tous les trois dans la cuisine, toujours plongé dans le noir, mais nous sommes rendu habituer à l'obscurité. Une ombre ce dirige vers le corridor des chambres d'invité qui se trouve tout de suite entre la salle de bain qui est au fond complètement et la porte pour aller dans la cave de la maison. Je regarde dans la direction de mes compagnons qui sont, comment dire : sous l'étonnement total!

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, les gars. Fini-je par lâcher.

J'entends les bruits lointains des gens qui s'affolent encore dans le grand salon. Quelques bougies et lampe torche ont été trouvées depuis ce temps-là et qui éclairent maintenant la salle où tout le monde se trouve sauf nous et le voleur.

L'inconnu est déjà dans le corridor, je pars pour le suivre, mais Sasuke m'en empêche en retenant la manche de mon T-shirt bleu.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!? Chuchotais-je.

-Stop, c'est dangereux et tu le sais, que si tu continu, tu vas te faire repérer. Me dit-il d'une voix ferme qui ce veut autoritaire envers moi (Si il pense que je vais me laisser faire. Il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!)

-Oui, retournons prévenir les autres, dit Naruto qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'on était plus dans le salon.

Évidemment, je les suis à contre cœur, vu que c'est la majorité qui l'emporte (quelle défaite pour moi! ='O snif, snif). Dans la grande pièce où l'on était bien assis, il ya à peine quelques minutes de cela, dans le sofa rouge qui se trouve juste à ma droite en ce moment et qui est occuper par des Anbu, il fait claire grâce aux bougies et tout est plus calme que tantôt. La fête à continuer pendant notre absence et nous allons prévenir Tsunade, notre chère Hokage de notre village bien aimé du problème que l'on a en ce moment.

-Arrêtez vos…Hic… niaiseries et allez vous…Hic…éclater avec les autres jeunes, vos tout jolie petits amis qui se balade dans la prairie (rime à la Tsunade soûl! xD!).

Quand elle est comme ça, faut pas rester dans les parages parce que les concours avec Jiraya commence et la soirée n'est pas prête de ce terminer tôt! Ouf! Ce que j'entends comme concours, c'est du genre : le premier qui réussi à faire former un couple durant la soirée ou tout simplement les faire embrasser. Ça va même à voir lequel crache le plus loin (trop jeune pour comprendre le fait d'être joyeux en boisson et de partir des niaiseries, comme ils disent si bien!)! Heureusement qu'on ne sera pas là pour les voir pendant qu'on a une mission à remplir. Finalement je me retourne et regarde droit dans les yeux de Naruto et Sasuke et dis :

-Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir agir!

Naruto, Sasuke et moi sommes maintenant dans le corridor où nous avons vu pour la dernière fois le voleur. Je sors la lampe de poche emprunter à Temari avec lequel elle frappait Shikamaru (toujours ensemble ces deux là!(réplique du film GRRRR! Qui est super drôle selon-moi.)). Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'éclaire la grande allée de porte qui se trouve devant moi. Sasuke à ma gauche et Naruto à ma droite, nous entendons des bruits de pas provenant de la salle de bain.

-Mais sirop de poteau, il n'y a toujours pas d'électricité dans cette foutu cabane de bois!

Je m'avance encore pour voir qui est l'inconnu dont la voix met très familière. Sasuke me retient, je lui fais signe que tout est O.K pour moi, mais pour notre petit blond, ce n'est pas la même chose, il tremble de partout le pauvre tellement qu'il a peur. Je pointe le faisceau lumineux devant moi pour voir…LE PÈRE NOËL. Je suis nez à nez avec lui et un petit cri de surprise me prend à la gorge. Cependant pour mes deus coéquipiers, ces des cris de frayeur qu'on entend, des cris tellement strident venant de la part des garçons que je m'en bouche les oreilles et le père Noël en fait autant.

-Qu'est qui vous prend les gars de crier comme ça!? Ce n'est pas possible pour de garçons, surtout qu'en plus ce n'est pas Sakura qui vous a montré à crier comme de poules mouillées vu que c'est elle qui est resté le plus calme du groupe! Nous dit le gros et grand bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche tout habillé de rouge (comme le canapé où nous étions assis dans le salon! xD!).

Je me demandais vraiment qui pouvait être cette personne pour connaître nos noms.

Alors, la première hypothèse que ce sois le chat est déjà enlever depuis longtemps.

La deuxième hypothèse que ce soit un voleur aussi vu qu'il tien un rouleau d'essuie-tout, ce qui veut dire qu'il est allé dans la salle de bain pour ça, aller les cherchés. Mais pourquoi!? Il y eu des bruits de verre cassé, surement ça qu'il voulait essuyer. Maintenant, qui est-il!?... (Très long moment avant que je ne comprenne) Une mèche grise dépasse de sont bonnet (Qui est lui aussi rouge comme le sofa! Lol!) Je sais c'est qui!?...

Et...

Je le regarde encore quelque seconde avec curiosité et il me demande :

-Quoi!? Tu ne me reconnais pas, je suis un tout petit peu déçu je dois dire…

-Mais oui, moi aussi Kakashi sensaï. Dis-je au père Noël.

-Bien trouver me dit celui-ci, alors tu sais pourquoi je suis là!?

-Oui et je sais plus encore. Vous êtes allé chercher un verre de lait avec des biscuits, mais mitaine vous à surement fait peur en sautant sur la table comme à son habitude et vous avez renversé le tout au sol. Juste pour compléter le déguisement du père Noël. À ce que je vois vous êtes allé chercher les essuie-tout parce qu'il n'en restait plus dans la cuisine.

-Tu sais, les dégâts, ça arrive à tout le monde! Dit notre sensaï.

-Mais oui, je sais bien ça, moi aussi ça m'arrive comme aux deux garçons derrière moi aussi. Pas vrai les gars.

Juste quand je me retourne les deux ont la bouche grande ouverte et encore la ils se tiennent encore tous les deux enlacer dans les bras quand ils avaient crié comme des fillettes. Dommage que je n'avais pas d'appareil photo à ce moment pour les poser.

Finalement, nous sommes allé aider Kakashi et nous sommes retourné à la fête comme si de rien n'était, en tout cas, pour ma part et celle de Kakashi. Parce que mes deux coéquipiers étaient encore sous le choc de la révélation du père Noël. Bref, Naruto était retourné s'asseoir et moi je restai dans le cadre de porte pour voir tout le monde s'amuser tandis que Kakashi arrivait et faisait tout un numéro. Derrière moi apparut Sasuke. Il me prit par la taille et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face (Ça ce dit très bien je trouve fasse face, on aura tout vu!). Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Nous étions maintenant perdu tout les deux dans un autre espace temps, où plus personne d'autre n'existait que nous. Nous et nous seuls…, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade et Jiraya arrivent (Évidemment! xD!). Notre chère et grade Hokage quelle sois, paria que nous allions nous embrasser avant la fin de la soirée et Jiraya paria sur le fait que nous allions sortir ensemble avant la fin de la soirée. Je les regardai avec cet air de « parier pas sur moi parce que sinon je vous fais la peau ». Ça n'a pas fonctionné, vu le fait qu'il soit toujours en boisson!

Je crois qu'à ce moment là…J'ai perdu le nord. Parce que Sasuke m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avec un tout nouveau regard que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Un regard désireux pour quelque chose et il me dit :

-Regarde, nous sommes en dessous d'une feuille de gui, et tu sais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!? Me demanda le beau ténébreux.

-Oui. Fis-je avant qu'il ne m'embrasse devant tout le monde.

Tsunade criait comme une folle d'avoir gagner son pari avec son ancien coéquipier. Je savais qu'Ino devait me regarder à ce moment même et devait avoir la rage aux dents. Mais je m'en foutais complètement parce que j'étais avec Sasuke, celui que j'aimais en secret, qui m'embrassait sous une feuille de gui le 25 Décembre au soir. Pour moi c'était toute une soirée mouvementé. Juste après qu'il reprenne son souffle et le mien aussi et que tout les ninjas est fini de se regrouper autour de nous, il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je savais que tu étais brillante, mais à ce point…Wow!

-Merci du compliment.

Je me sentais rougir et il s'en aperçût bien vite. Parce qu'il me dit, tout au creux de l'oreille :

-Je te trouve extrêmement belle quand tu rougis! Le savais-tu!?

-Non, vu que c'est probablement une des première fois que je le suis et qu'on me le fait remarquer! =D

-Alors, maintenant tu le sais…

Et il m'embrassa encore et encore toujours sous cette feuille de gui.

Finalement, après cette soirée, mon beau brun et moi sommes sorti au cinéma quelque fois avant de dire que nous étions définitivement ensemble pour le reste de nos deux vies.

(Jiraya aurait pu gagner son pari contre Tsunade s'il avait su !xD! Mais ça faut pas le lui dire, parce qu'il ne s'en souvient probablement plus!)


End file.
